


Your Love

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Buzzcocks (Band), Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete and Steve are at a party and he catches Steve checking out a woman. He calls him out and Steve says, "It's not like we're a couple," even thought they live together, sleep together, and do everything else together. Pete and Steve have a bit of a fight, and then Pete goes off in search of harder alcohol. He finds it and ends up staggering into a bedroom and passes out. Steve eventually realized Pete is gone and goes to find him.





	Your Love

"Steve, did you just check out that girl?" Pete asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what of it, it's not like we're a couple or anything!" He inhaled his cigarette, then flicked the ashes in a nearby ashtray.

Pete stood frozen, his heart sinking. Both Pete and Steve were roommates, but more than that, they were sleeping together as well. Pete had thought that meant something.

"Then why are we fucking, Steve! It's no secret, I hear the whispers, haven't you?" Pete was irritated, his smaller body filled with just as much beer as everyone else.

Steve stood speechless, he had no idea that anyone knew about what they did behind closed doors.

"I asked you a question, Steve." Pete repeated. 

"Is it cos I'm easy, just right there in the flat. You know just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I go for just anyone, despite popular belief." Pete went on.

The party had gone silent and all eyes were on Pete and Steve.

"Can we not discuss this here with everyone around, I would rather do this privately with only you." Steve finally replied, finishing his cigarette. 

Pete gave Steve a dirty look and walked off.

Pete went off to find harder alcohol, beer just wasn't going to be enough after what he'd just heard. Searching the house, he found some crystal ware with hard alcohol and poured himself a drink in one of the glasses. Pete was sure he wasn't supposed to be using them, so he drank quickly, even though the liquid burned. Leaning up against the wall, he held back tears, this was a party after all!

Taking in a deep breath, Pete went down the hall to the toilet to have a piss, and that is when the alcohol hit him. Whatever he had drunk now left him staggering.

"Shit, Oh Shit." Pete repeated over and over. Clumsily, he found a bedroom and fell onto the bed as soon as he saw it. Not knowing what else to do, he just curled up and fell asleep.

After awhile, Steve noticed that Pete was missing and asked if anyone has seen him. People shook their heads, were too busy dancing, or making out. Steve would have to find him on his own. First, he took a trip down the hall to the toilet, and after began opening doors until he finally found Pete all curled up on a bed with a pink bedspread. 

Steve lay down and 'spooned' Pete like how they slept at home, and began rubbing Pete's arm. He moved, uttering nonsense as he did so. Finally, he rolled so he could see Steve, and asked him what he was doing.

"What do you mean, I always do this, we always do this." Steve replied.

"You said we were not lovers, Stephen Diggle, and this is what lovers do!" Pete was firm in his words, though any moment he felt as if he could weep like a child.

"Do you love me, Pete?" Steve asked. It was a ridiculous question, every action Pete did was one of love for Steve, and his heart ached because he had to ask.

"Yes, from the moment we met." Pete's voice broke as he answered. He turned so that he was now facing Steve. 

"You don't, I heard out in the front room My heart broke in front of everyone!" Tears were forming in Pete's eyes, and Steve moved to wipe them away.

"No, don't...I can't have your tenderness if you dont care." There was a sob stifled in Pete's throat.

"Pete, I care, you know that I do....I just...I'm not open like you. I can't handle what other people would think about me being with a man, and I do also like women, just like you." Steve tried to explain.

"It's not fancying women, it's doing so while we are together, and up until I saw your eyes wander, I thought you were mine." Pete's eyes were big and sad, and bore right into Steve's heart, despite him wanting to play off him not having affections for Pete. 

For a silent moment, each stared into the other's eyes, mouth's slightly open. Overwhelmed with emotion, Steve and Pete mutually embraced and kissed each other deeply, tongues exploring, hot breath being exchanged. 

Between kisses, Steve whispered, "I love you, Peter Shelley, I cannot deny it!" Pete's pulse began to race, and he pulled Steve on top of him. 

"Right here, right now! I want you!" Pete breathed with a hitch in his throat.

Steve smirked, and touched his lover's cheek. 

"This is so wrong, I love it!" Steve laughed. 

Instead of taking all of their clothes off, Pete turned to his side and brought his trousers and pants down halfway, and Steve did the same. Using some hand lotion that was by the bed, Steve began inserting lotion covered fingers inside Pete, causing him to cry out, 'yes, yes, yes,' over and over as he began to stroke his hard weeping cock. 

Once finished, Steve lubed himself up and penetrated Pete's deliciously tight hole. Once inside, Steve put an arm around Pete and told him once again that he loved him. 

"I love you, too, Steve." Pete replied. Steve began to thrust his hips, not wanting to get caught, but wanting a moment to reassure Pete.

Pete continued to wank himself, practically fucking his hand he was so turned on. Steve was getting wound up inside, every thrust bringing him to the edge of desire. Pete's passion was building as well, and soon there would be no turning back!

As quietly as possible, both men writhed on the bed, Steve's arms embracing Pete's body, until each was spilling their seed, their orgasms ripping right through them.

When they were finished, they rested a moment, and Steve found and old shirt to clean up with. 

Kissing some more, Steve suggested they go home. "You and I both have our come here, and I don't even hear anymore music."

Pete and Steve went down the hall to see people passed out, and the room a mess. It was the perfect time to leave, and so they did. They walked home hand in hand, Steve realizing just how in love he was.


End file.
